pokemon_drama_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Team Sun: Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Sneasel, Glameow, Shinx, Chikorita Team Moon: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Granbull Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, we had a lot of fun with an eating contest. Bidoof pigged out and won for Team Moon, also giving his invincibility to Chikorita, who happened to do the worst. In the elimination ceremony, it was down to Kirlia or Abra for elimination. Due to Abra only passing by an accident, she was voted off the island, and Kirlia still remains. Which team will lose next? And who will be voted off? Find out this time on Pokemon Drama Island! Porygon: Hey Kricketot, what's up? Kricketot: Just playing a video game. I haven't played one since I've been here. Porygon: Cool. What game? Kricketot: Um...it's called The Video Game. Porygon: Say what? Kricketot: It's called The Video Game. You can make anything you want on here! I'm making a secret agent game now, I'm on level 74. Porygon: I've never heard of that game, and I'm an electronic genius. It's probably fake. But I don't want to tell Kricketot, it might break his little heart. So he'll find out eventually... Kricketot: This game is totally awesome! Kirlia: You called me here? Chikorita: I did. There's only two of us in this alliance. We need more members so we can achieve greater power. Kirlia: You're right...I could've gotten off last round. Chikorita: Exactly. I think we should get someone we can rely on, someone that likes us? Kirlia: Likes us? Kirlia: Bagon is the only Pokemon that came to mind then. He likes me...maybe a little too much. Bagon: Yum...where'd you learn to cook this, Bidoof? Bidoof: I just made it up now. I love making stuff up. *Bidoof tackles Bagon* Bagon: Ow! Bidoof: Sorry, I just love tackling stuff too. Kirlia: Hey Bagon, can I speak with you for- Bagon: Yes! The moment I've been waiting for! Kirlia: No, not like that. Just come with me. Bagon: Dang it. Bagon: So close! AGAIN! Granbull: I need to figure out a way to get Sneasel off the show...he still annoys me. Sneasel: Heh heh heh. Hello, Granbull. Granbull: Sneasel! There you are! Let's fight! Sneasel: Nah, I have more important thing to do. Besides, I'm saving my energy for the challenge. Granbull: What, are you a chicken? *Sneasel's expression goes from joking to serious. He leaps at Granbull in anger* Sneasel: That's it, we're fighting! Fraxure: Campers, meet me in the arena. Today we're doing dodgeball! Granbull: Don't we have a moment to spare for fighting? Sneasel: Yeah, I want to beat up Granbull! Fraxure: NO!!!! JUST GET TO THE DODGEBALL ARENA!!! In the dodgeball arena... Fraxure: Okay, as you know, it's Team Sun vs. Team Moon. Each team starts off with five dodgeballs. Everyone participates. If you are hit with a ball, you're out. If you catch a ball thrown at you, the thrower is out. Understood? Everyone nods. Fraxure: Okay, begin! Machop picks up a ball and starts rapidly whipping. They all miss, and Team Moon has all the dodgeballs now. Scyther: Machop! Why did you do that? Machop: Sorry. After the first one, I had an arm spasm. *Scyther smacks his face and groans* Scyther: Arm spasms and dodgeball? They don't go together well. Machop: Heh heh, sorry team. Granbull picks up two balls and whips them at Sneasel. He jumps to avoid the first but the second hits his leg. Sneasel: Ow, my leg...Granbull won this time. Kirlia uses her psychic powers to bring the dodgeballs back to Team Sun's side. Sunflora: Oh my gosh! That is totally cheating! She can't do that! Fraxure: Actually, I never said in the rules that you couldn't... Sunflora: Stupid rules. Kirlia uses Psychic to throw the dodgeballs back at Team Moon. Sunflora, Bidoof, Porygon, and Eevee get out. Kirlia: Yes! Bagon: Awesome job, Kirlia! Bagon: Kirlia invited me to join her alliance with Chikorita. I know she likes me, so I accepted. Now lets' beat the other team! WOO! Granbull throws another ball. It connects with Glameow's face. Glameow: Ow! He is SO dead. Go Team Sun! Shinx, in revenge for Glameow, hits Granbull. As the game goes on, Plusle and Minun are hit, Shinx and Machop go down, Kirlia's hit, and it's Bagon, Chikorita, and Scyther vs. Kricketot. Kricketot: Oh my. Kricketot: I thought I wasn't going to win...the odds are against me! Scyther whips a ball at Kricketot. He catches it and stumbles over. He throws the ball. Chikorita dodges, and Bagon is nailed. Chikorita tosses a ball with her leaf, but Kricketot blows it up with a laser. Chikorita: That's allowed too, isn't it, Fraxure? Fraxure: Ha ha ha ha! Yup. Kricketot picks up a dodgeball, and concetrating on Chikorita, throws it. Getting into a perfect stance, Chikorita catches. Kricketot is out. Fraxure: Team Moon, vote an meet me at the campfire ceremony. Plusle: I vote for Kricketot. Minun: I vote for Kricketot. Granbull: Kricketot let us down...but Sunflora's a wimp, I think she should go. Kricketot: I vote off Bidoof. Sorry, but you just didn't do good...it's nothing personal. Bidoof: I say Kricketot. Sunflora: Bidoof's weird, I want him gone! Eevee: Bidoof. Why? Because although he won last challenge, all he's good at is eating and tackling. Porygon: I guess I cast the final vote...I say Eevee. Fraxure: Okay...marshmallows go to: Plusle, Minun, Granbull, and Porygon. This one goes to Eevee. Sunflora. We're down to Kricketot and Bidoof...it's a tie vote, so Granbull and Porygon have to vote again. Granbull: What the-? Oh, who cares, I vote Bidoof. Porygon: I can't get rid of my Kricketot just yet. Sorry, Bidoof. Fraxure: So, with the tiebreaker done, this marshmallows goes to.........Kricketot. Bidoof: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bidoof begins to glow. With an unexpected twist, he evolves into Bibarel. Bibarel: Why ME? Bibarel tackles everyone at the ceremony. Bibarel: I don't want to go...but I guess I have to. Eevee: If I had known Bidoof was going to evolve into Bibarel, I would have kept him in...he's actually strong now. Fraxure: Goodbye, Bibarel. Bibarel: *sniff* Bye. Fraxure: Who gets out next? Find out on Pokemon Drama Island!